A release mechanism of this type is disclosed for example in Austrian Pat. No. 368 025 (which corresponds to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,152). This release mechanism cooperates with the sole holder levers of a front jaw, which sole holder levers can be swung out laterally. After a certain swinging out movement of one of the two sole holder levers, there occurs a release of the coupling device, and since the slide member is then no longer biased by the spring, a quick and force-free swinging out of the sole holder lever is assured. This release mechanism operates entirely mechanically.
A release mechanism which is controlled by an electronic circuit is part of the binding which is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 07 939. In this binding, electric signals produced by sensors responsive to forces exerted by a ski boot are processed in an electronic circuit. If the electronic circuit recognizes that the forces acting on the skier have reached a critical value, an electromagnetic device is operated and drives a pinion in such a manner that a rack operates a toggle lever linkage (see in particular FIGS. 1-3). Through this, a nose is freed from a pivot, and hooks which laterally hold the ski boot are also freed. In this manner, a housing is freed for rotation, so that the ski boot can rotate with the housing and can also be released from the housing due to the release of the hooks. However, when the electronic circuit is not working, or when the battery is discharged, a release is not possible in this binding. Furthermore, a relatively high current output from the battery is necessary for the operation of this release mechanism.
A purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a release mechanism of the above-described type which has an electrically controlled release but does not have the disadvantages of the conventional devices. When the electric circuit does not work or a discharge of the power source has occurred, a mechanical release is still to be possible.